Strider's Christmas
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: AU On the first day of Christmas, the Striders gave to me...a collection of one shots.
1. First Year

_**Note- Each chapter is a different year of Christmas all the way up to 12 years old for Dave. This is just a collection of Christmas one shots that I felt like doing. **_

_**Disclaimer- I only own a set of Nepeta horns, a Bec head that I had sewn and fan art. Other then that, I don't own Homestuck. **_

_One the first day of Gristmas the Striders gave to me, one Lil' Cal puppet. _

Bro didn't like shopping, especially at this time of year. Strangers coming to your house, a big guy even breaking in and stealing stuff and little kids with grabby hands. Yep, it's Christmas time. For some reason, the sales associates were giving him looks. Did he have panties on his head? Marker on his face? Or maybe it was just Dave. Lifting his hand, he held baby Dave eye level with him. The giggling baby claps as he hung upside down by his ankles. Getting one thing straight, Bro wasn't an abusive brother. This was actually one of the few ways he could get Dave to laugh. Maybe it was because the kid liked danger? He reached out for Bro's sunglasses with his chubby hands. Bro rolls his eyes then puts Dave down. That little dude was the only reason why he was here. It was his first Christmas and no one was going to get in Bro's way of making it the best for his little guy. Bro actually never had celebrated Christmas. There was never someone special to celebrate it with.

"Which sock do you want to hang?" When there was no reply, Bro froze. Even if Dave was trying to be silent, Bro still could hear his occasional shifting. But now, he could hear nothing. Not even a small bit of noise. When Bro went to reach into the baby carrier on his back, his hand swept air. Then panic set in.

"Aw shit. Dave where are you?" Somehow, he mange to look clam while on the inside he was freaking out. If he didn't have this much self control, he'll probably be ripping apart the store looking for Dave.

"Bra." Stopping his search, Bro saw the greatest sight he had ever seen. Dave was patting the intercom, saying 'Bro' over and over again. Of course, Dave had to mess up on his name and call him a bra. Jolly. Bro almost fell to his knees and cried tears of joy but he didn't. Smirking he went to grab Dave before something bad happened.

"F**K." And that was why Bro wanted to get Dave away from the intercom. Dave had just announced that to the whole store and it was a pretty huge story with a lot of people. All of the parents in the store seemed to turn at the same time in his direction with their vulture eyes. Snatching Dave, he ran out of the store before they could pounce.

"Don't do that again." Personally, Bro couldn't hold it against the little man. Dave was only one year old anyway. He didn't know that it was bad. It was a good thing he had gotten all his shopping done before that. Their apartment was decorated head to toe in Christmas decorations. A tree sat in the corner that Bro had gone out to get, covered with decorations. All of the smuppets were put into boxes in the closet so the presents had a place to be. Dave sat in the middle of the apartment chewing on rubber turntables. So far it was perfect.

_-Days later-_

"Urgh, but the costumes too heavy."

"Bro." Bro realized that he was sleeping and it was Dave who sat on his chest not a chicken suit. Baby Dave tilts his head, confused at the look on his brother's face.

"Nah, it's nothing. Just had a dream," then Bro realized one thing, "How did you mange to get out?" The crib was across the room and he was sure he made the bars tall. Somehow, Dave managed to climb out. Dave pokes Bro's nose.

"What? Need a change? Oh yeah, it's Christmas." Picking up Dave, he carried him to the tree and placed him on the blanket. Bro places a small present near Dave who began to chew on it. Gently, Bro moves it out of his mouth and puts the binky in Dave's mouth. On the binky, was a moustache so Dave looked like he had a moustache on his face.

"You look like a hobo." Still Dave looked confused and tries to grab presents. Bro opens the presents for him and puts them in front of the baby. But Bro had saved the best for last. When he opened this present, he pushed aside all the other ones and places this one right in front of Dave.

"This is Lil' Cal." Dave looked horrified of it.

_**One thing. I don't really read Homstuck fics and so far I think I've only read one and that had almost none of the trolls or humans. Two, I really don't like Bro as the abusive brother. He may seem like that in this chapter because; for starters, he really hadn't taken care of a child before. **_

_**I have already gotten all the chapters typed out and if someone reviews, favs or follows this story, I am updating it. Even if someone doesn't, I still will. **_

_**Thank you for reading and have a nice day/night/afternoon/sweep**_


	2. Second Year

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Homestuck. **  
_

_One the second day of Gristmas, the Striders gave to me, two pairs of shades,_

One Christmas, Bro wishes, it would just snow. Too bad they live in the city and Dave was sick. Like the really bad sick. The small two years old was laying on his bed, coughing up a storm. With each hacking noise, Bro flinched. It was easy treating himself because he knew what he needed but he never had to take care of someone else. Damn it, he had plans but all of them included Dave. He groaned. It was now or never. He had to take Dave to the doctor's and Bro really didn't like hospitals or doctors for that matter. Man this sucked.

"Yo, he needs a doc." The receptionist looks over her glasses at Bro who was causally leaning on the desk and then to Dave. The two year old sat on the desk jabbing a pen on to the table top. He then let out another coughing fit.

"Sign in." she motions to a sheet and goes back to the computer screen.

"Thank you for your wonderful help," Bro mutters, causing Dave to laugh before letting out another cough. What was so funny? Bro sat in the waiting room next to next to some lady with a really snotty kid. Seriously, the kid had snot coming out his nose. Casually, Bro scouts away from her but the motion didn't go unnoticed. The lady turns to glare at him and he waves back at her. Now he was twenty seats away from her and closer to the old dude. He moved Dave so he would be cradled in Bro's other arm. He would rather want his brother near the lady then that old guy. The dude was wearing suspenders on pants that looked like they didn't need them. And the suspenders had whales on them. Whales of all animals. Really? Why not crows? Crows are better then whales. The dude could have put smupets on it.

"Strider?" Finally. Underneath the sunglasses, Bro rolls his eyes but follows the nurse. He just wanted to find out what was wrong with Dave so he could take care of him. Not sit in a waiting room near two creepy people and oh great, did that granny just pull out those candies in a tin? He never knew where they came from or how all the grannies had the same kind. Maybe they were a way to brain wash people. While Bro was wondering if the granny was a robot, the doctor was explaining what happened with Dave. In annoyance, the doctor asked if he had heard anything and Bro repeated everything back, word by word.

"Got it Doc. Don't feed him peanut butter." Maybe Bro shouldn't have left that jar of peanut butter out on the counter. Gently, he pops Dave back into the carrier and struts out of the office, quickly darting away from the still glaring lady. She was scary. Once they gotten outside, Bro had put on Dave's mittens, scarf hat and coat, making the baby look like a marshmallow. Pulling out his camera, he snapped a picture to show Dave later on. They walked past windows decorated with greens and red. Santa was waving a bell for charity. When they pasted, Bro slipped in a ten dollar bill. He knew that the more that was in the buckets the more the Santa gets paid and some of them needed the money. He should know, had tried that job before.

Really bad memory he didn't need re-living.

"Bra!" yelled Dave, patting Bro's head. Actually, Bro was more surprise that Dave could still move with all that puffy clothing then the name.

'No, it's 'Bro' no bra. Hi." Bro smiles at the lady walking by. She sped past. Well that wasn't awkward.

"Let's go home and drink some egg nog."

Bro shuffled out of the kitchen with his egg nog and Dave's bottle. He and Dave both wore matching footie pajamas with reindeers on it. There was no way Bro was going to let anyone else know about the foot pajama tradition. He sat on the couch as Dave tried to grab the bottle. When he put down the cup, he glances at Dave.

"Don't try to pour salt in it again." Dave looks innocently at him like to say it wasn't me. Cal sat next to Bro, also wearing footie pajamas. Noticing Dave was staring at something behind him, Bro turned to see a jar of peanut butter on the counter. When he turned back, Dave was wearing sunglasses and Cal was gone.

Bro had only to say one thing before he darted to hide the peanut butter, "Shit just got real."


	3. Third Year

_On the third day of Gristmas, the Striders gave to me, three ugly sweaters. _

Bro didn't even know the woman existed. She just showed up on his doorstep, claiming to be his and Dave's aunt. And she had photo books to prove it. He never had known his parents put him in dresses when he was two until now. Bro shivers. That was scary. Now, him, Dave and Cal sat on the couch, wearing the ugly sweaters.

"I know you hate them, Dave but we're going to have to go though it, like men." Dave gave him an are-you–kidding-me-look. He really didn't want to torture the kid like this. This was like the worst thing you could put someone though. Supposedly, the aunt had knitted it all by her self and they sure did look like it. Was she color blind or what? Dave's had a demented object on his which was said to be a reindeer. More like he had thrown up on it. The three-year old glares at the sweater like that would set it on fire.

His wasn't better. It had Santa on it with real flashing lights surrounding the equally messed up blob. Cal's looked like one that would fit a doll, a girl doll. It was pink, bright neon pink. If they weren't wearing sunglasses, their eyes probably would have been burnt off. It also had an elf on it. One that looked like it had been run over by a clown that laughed and flipping ran it back over. With his monster truck. A dead, flatten elf splattered on an equally hideous sweater.

"It sucks."

"I know little man, but like I said before, like men."

"Don't do this." Bro raises an eyebrow at Dave then shrugs.

"Just get in the picture then we can make a bonfire on the roof from these sweaters and dance around it." Bro grabs Cal, putting him on the seat next to himself while Dave sat on the other side. Specify he had asked to stay away from that puppet.

"Say cheese." When the torture was done, Dave ripped off the sweater and darted upstairs.

For some reason, it took three whole hours just to burn the sweaters. When they tried to burn them, something would stop them. Like the bird who swooped down and snatch them to make a nest. Bro was covered in straw from that. Who knew that bird was so big?

"Now Fire?" He snatched the lighter away from Dave.

"No way are you touching that again. Remember last time?"

_-Few months ago-_

_"Bro! Look what I found!" At the mall, Dave held up a small case._

_"That looks awesome Dave what is it?" When Dave pulled back his hand which was cupping the object Bro's eyes got wide. Nearby, there was a small train kids were riding in. People walked past then, dragging bags of items for their family. _

_"Now, Dave give that back to me." Slowly, Bro crept closer to Dave who was backing away._

_"But it's mine!" The small child whined. Turning he ran farther away._

_"No Dave! Don't hit that switch!" It was too late. Being curious Dave flicked the small switch. Come on, if someone had said not to do something, most people are likely to do that. When he did, a flame flickered shocking him into bumping with the kid behind him._

_"What are you-GACK!" The small mousey like child tumbled back from the crash. Both kids lay on the ground rubbing their heads. _

_"Oh shit." Bro muttered out loud, causing parents to cover their children's ears. That mousey child was the kid of Mr. Vantas, a really crabby guy. Also, Bro's old boss. That dude threw a 'Go away' party when Bro was fired. It was always fun to go to your own 'Go away' party. _

_"Get that away!" The kid, Kitty was it, shove Dave away put not before his sleeve was set on fire. The child began to yell. It sounded a mix of hissing and screeching. Being a kid, Dave snatches his bottle, pulling off the lid and dumps it over Kitty._

_"Mr. Strider," Oh crap, the man had his arms crossed and tapping his foot._

_"Yo! I didn't see you there!" _

_"Please explain to me why your brother had a lighter in his hand?"_

_"I will shove that up your protein shoot!" _

_"My bro will kick your daddy's butt!"_

_"Dave"_

_"Karkat." Was yelled at equally the same time. So it was Karkat not Kitty. Huh, he was close. Who would name their kid Kitty or Karkat? _

_-Present-_

Bro lights a match, tossing it in to the pile of sweaters. They burst into flames, lighting up both of their faces. When he felt a small hand grab his, he looks down to see Dave. He was gazing at the fire with wonder, hand grabbing Bro's finger. The older one let a small smile appear on his face.

The look of enjoyment on Dave's face was the best gift he gotten for Christmas.

_**Two things, I don't know how three-year olds act and second, I had to add Karkat. The Crab dad is what I thought would be funny. This is a AU anyway. **_

_**I don't own Homestuck. **_

_**And for the last chapter, my headcannon is that Dave is allergic to peanut butter. Don't ask. **_

_**thank you and have a nice day/night/afternoon/sweep **_


	4. Fourth Year

_**Hello again. On one note, this story is about events that happen around Christmas for them. There are no pairings except for brotherly love. Few warnings, all of them are OOC in this Also, the other characters are coming in and some of this is influenced by my head cannons. **_

_**I don't own Doritos or Homestuck. And this is a AU just warning! **_

_**Sorry for this author's note. I'm trying to put them at the bottom but I thought you guys might want to know. **_

_Oh the fourth day of Gristmas, the Striders gave to me, four bags of Doritos._

To Dave it was heaven on Earth. It was so crunchy and he loved ripping open the bag and digging into the cheesiness.

For Bro on the other hand, it was odd seeing his younger brother eagerly grab and rip open a Doritos bag like it was his girlfriend. No wait, he meant look lovingly at the bag like a girlfriend. Rip open one? Whoa, that was a scary thought. He shook his head. His internet buddies that kept on trolling him are a bad influence.

"These are yummy!"

"Dave, I haven't even bought them yet."

"You better be paying for that sir!" The cashier yelled at him. In front sat Dave on the tile floor sliming as he ate the chips.

"Yeah, just keep on smiling little man. You just enjoy those chips," And he had really looked forward to buying some soda. Flies seemed to come out of Bro's wallet when he paid for the chips. Good thing that his paycheck was coming tomorrow. Maybe he should really start that business that Rox was talking about. She always said that the smuppets might make it big.

"Bro?"

"Hm?"

"Can I drive?" Dave hung over the back of Bro's seat, making small grabs at the wheel.

"No way, man."

"Can I push the peddles then?"

"I don't want you down there. If we get into a car crash..." _you'll get smashed and then I'll be alone again. _

"Then what Bro?"

"It's going to be uncomfortable with you between my legs when I'm driving." Giggling stop Bro from pushing Dave gently back into his set. Next to his car were two teenage girls giggling into their hands.

"What? You ladies got a problem with me and my little bro?" By that time, Dave had crawled into the front seat. Now he sat on Bro's lap. "It's not my fault he wants to drive." They speed ahead and Bro lets his head fall onto the horn. The people walking in front of them jump as the long beep was emitted then scurried on their way.

"Come on Dave, let's go home."

* * *

"It seems to me that Dave is an excellent charmer to the ladies."

"With all your fancy talk, it makes me feel like even more of an idiot Rox." Roxy sat at the table, sipping coffee. In the other room, Dave and Rose were playing. Actually Rose was trying to show Dave a giant tome that she found while the latter was playing with the toy sword.

"It's better then that drunk babble at least. You seem smarter when you're sober. " Bro ducked as the teacup came flying at his head, "You told me to always say the truth."

"The reason why I came here is because of this." In her hand was an invitation. Inside, there was a card stating a Christmas party.

"Jane thought of a holiday party." At Bro's raised eyebrow she shrugs, "Actually it was more of Jake's ideal."

"And Jane went along with it?"

"Surprisingly yes considering the last time we had thrown a party."

"She kept on glaring at me for days."

"And those two are the reason why I'm sober now giving this to you. Jane hides all of my alcohol because she says that I shouldn't be drinking and driving."

"Maybe because last time when you got arrested, you began to dance on the line and hitting on the cop."

"It was not that horrid."

"The cop wanted a restraining order."

"So what if I danced and flirted a bit?"

"Rox, you got his license and left cats on his porch. That was after twenty drinks."

"Dirky, you have to let lose a bit."

"Please tell me you didn't get Dave to give you wine." The almost white hair disappearing out of view answers Bro's question, "Rox, you can't teach kids to fetch alcohol for you."

"But Strider, what about the holidave sprit?"

"There's no way in hell that you just made a joke about my brother's name."

"Are we there yet?!" He didn't know how, but Dave managed to yell over the

air rushing by. Both brothers rode on Bro's rocket board. Dave was strapped down to the board as they flew over the city.

"No! Now quiet or a bug will fly into your mouth!" It was a few days ago when Roxy came over to invite them to the party. Now it was the twenty fourth and the day of the party.

* * *

(More Bro's point of view so all post-scratch names will appear)

"Welcone –hic-! I meat welcome. " I went to grab Roxy as she tumbles toward me. The whole house was decorated head to toe in red and greens. It seemed that Jane's holiday sprit had wrapped its suffocating hand on whatever she could touch. Even all her prankster stuff had a play in it.

"How many?"

"More then enough." Jane said, taking Roxy from me. Dave darts off to where the other kids were.

"Hello Dirk."

"Hey Jake. How's mini Jake?"

"You mean Jade? This is like the first time she's been off the island and she's doing well."

"MY DORITOS!" We both flinch, well, Jake more then I at the high pitch screams of my brother. In the other room, Dave sat on the ground, whimpering. Jade stood nearby, munching on the chips. She tilts her head then holds out the chips.

"Do you want some?" She held them out but Dave pushed them away. Did he seriously just deny Doritos?

"Nah, it wouldn't be cool if I took them from you."

"Wat a mentalman. I wish a curtain guy wood act like him." Once again, Roxy manages to escape from Jane and walks over.

"Sorry, I'm not a curtain." She tries to sling an arm around my shoulders but whacks me in the arm instead.

"Strider needs to loosen up a bit." I look down at the drink that Jane gave me.

"What's this?"

"A special concoction I made. Try it! : B"

* * *

Bro always told me that it wasn't cool to take things away from people like Doritos. Especially Doritos because that would be rude to rip it out of people's hands. I also learned a new lesson from Bro. Never take anything that looked odd from Aunt Jane.

"He fell for it." John said before my brother drank it.

"What?"

"Your brother fell for the trick that she does with the drinks. This one came with extra spicy sauce." On his face, I could see Bro suddenly go from surprised to disgust and then back to normal. Aunt Rose taught me those words.

"You look like shit." Again, there was shock on Bro's face.

"Where did you learn that word?"

"Auntie Roxy taught me new words!" When he went to talk to Auntie Roxy, John was yelling about stairs.

"Dave do you wish to see my book?" The wizard book that Rose always had was placed into my lap.

"I told you I don't want to see that!"

"But you're in it!"

"Where?" She pointed it out to me. In picture I was there but I was drawing in another book with Karkat. I wore an odd red outfit with a cape I liked but Karkat had grey skin. We were drawing some weird shapes.

"Uncle Jake," The said person puts reindeer antlers on my head.

"Yeah?"

"Were you my bro's boyfriend?" Aunt Roxy spits out her drink, wiping the dribble off her chin.

"Where did you hear this?"

"Rose. She said her mom told her." Bro and Uncle Jake glance at each other, "Does that mean I'm John's boyfriend because I'm a boy and his friend?"

"Yes and no. You aren't his boyfriend but friend." Uncle Jake pats my head and I notice Bro glare at Roxy from behind his sunglasses.

"Why don't we go open present now?"

Each of the kids ripped open the wrapping paper, pulling out their presents and eagerly waiting to try them out.

"Bro,"

"Yeah?"

Dave held out his hands to Bro who crouched in front of him, "Where's my gift from you?" A giant messily wrapped present was handed to him and Bro gotten a neater wrapper one from Dave.

"This is my gift for you Bro." Carefully he opened the present. Inside was an orange hat that he put on. Meanwhile, Dave's eye light up behind his equally dark glasses and exclaims:

"Doritos!"

_**This chapter isn't as funny or random as the other chapters because I tried putting in the humans. I made Nana and Jade's Granddad the same age as Bro and Mom. I can imagne the pre-scrath kids would call them each aunt and uncle repectivly. If you guys need anything to be explained or help to understand this, please review or PM. **_

_**My headcanon that influence this chapter is that Bro really doesn't try to curse in frount of Dave when Dave was younger. When Dave got older, he knew them so Bro was more openily cursing. Also, when Roxy is sober, she speak formal until she relaxs a bit more. **_

_**Thank you for reading and have a nice day/night/afternoon/sweep**_


	5. Fifth year

_**I don't own Homestuck. This chapter is more random then cute. **_

_One the fifth day of Gristmas, the Striders gave to me, five fireworks_

"Do you think this would be a great ideal Jake?"

"But Dirk, I heard that they were the best in the city." Bro face palms then leaves Jake alone to fix the fireworks. He had put the smuppets for sale on a website and they were selling like mad. When he had gotten the first paycheck, Bro had thought of celebrating. Like last party, it was actually the other's ideal, Bro just nodded his head and allowed them to use his apartment since it was high up.

So that's why Roxy was really proper, Jane was watching the kids and Jake was banging on the window hanging upside down.

"What are you doing?" Bro slid open the window.

"Get me down please! No not that way!" While Jake was protesting, Bro had pulled him through the window, causing Jake to fall on top of Bro. A weight was swung down from the roof and they could hear it smash into the window downstairs.

"John and Dave are having a spoon war!" Oh great. Both scrambled to stand up and Jade looked curiously then left.

They could hear her as she was speaking to Roxy, "Why were Uncle Dirk and Grandpa on top of each other?" The other snorted.

"That wasn't cool, dude. Not cool at all."

"It was your fault Dirk."

~V^V^~

"Look! It's Santa!"

"GAH! GO AWAY! I WANNA GO AWAY!"

"Were you ever inclined to inform us that John had a fear of Santa?" Jane's face was clueless as the rest of them.

"I didn't know that." Jade had pushed John to Dave who pushed him to Rose because none of them wanted to experience the hug of death.

"Next." The cranky elf unlocked the rope and three of the kids darted over. Instead of running, John scrams again and darts to sit upon Bro's shoulders. Since he was the tallest, John thought that no on would be able to reach him. Calmly, Bro walks over to Santa and crouches down next to the red seat. Escape efforts were futile because he was held in place.

"Say Christmas!"

* * *

"Christmas!"

"MOMMY!"

"That's supposed to go there."

"The manual says to place the-,"

"We get it Roxy!"

"Then why did you guys put that on the outside?"

"Jake…"

"Dirk…"

"Dirk…put down the gun."

"It's not a gun, it a hot glue gun. It's hot like me."

"You're as hot as the Artic."

"Oo burn!"

"Jake, how can I be burned when I'm cool?"

"You shouldn't have said that Roxy."

"Jane, ignore the boys and please assist me in setting up the fireworks."

Behind the roof door, more voices could be heard.

"Hehe, Dave, your cheeks are cubby."

"John, don't touch the cheaks."

"Hehe, John's right, your cheeks are soft."

"Jade…No Rose, don't get into this. I said stop touching my cheaks. BRO! THEY'RE RAPING MY CHEEKS!" The roof door crashes open and Dave come running, talking Bro to the ground.

"Momma, what does raping mean?" The ones who weren't Striders turn to look at the Striders.

"Smuppets." Rains of said puppets fall on the others while Bro makes his get away.

When the brothers were hidden, Bro picks up Dave, "Never say that again. Where did you learn it anyway?"

"The dictionary~!"

* * *

"He he, we finally managed to set up the fireworks." All wore ugly sweaters they had dug up in Bro's closet or had brought from home. Rose and John were sleeping while Jade was watching Dave with his fingers stuck in a tube. Somehow, everything managed to work out.

"Without burning Cal." Bro stopped and then looked around, "Where is Cal anyway?"

"I tied him to a firework!" giggling Jade points up, "see?" ON the firework, there was a dark shadow before it blew up. It was the shape of Cal's head in red and green.

"Merry Christmas!"


	6. Sixth year

_**Disclaimer: no, I don't own Homestuck or the Striders. **_

_On the sixth day of Gristmas the Strider's gave to me, six sick beats. _

"Come on. We're doing this man, we're making this happen!" Bro yells out to the white fallen snow. For the first time in Dave's life, it had snowed more then three feet. Thanks to whining, he managed to get Bro to allow him to wear white clothes. The older one had experience this much snow before and he knew that white on wite wasn't a great ideal. Espelclliy with a small six year old kid like Dave.

"We're all going be a rapping!" another voice replied behind him.

"Dave, that wasn't really good."

"Sorry. I'll get better and then we can have a rap battle?" Sitting in the snow, Dave claps when he sees Bro nod. Like when the kid was younger, Bro was still surprised that Dave could move. He had been bundled up, stuffed like a turkey and yet there was no complaining. Usually kids would whine that it was too much but instead Dave was talking about Doritos and why the heck Cal kept on disappearing. A loud honk distraced Bro and when he looked down again, Dave was gone.

"Again?" Cue the face palm. He couldn't see any foot prints. As if Dave had floatd away. Cal sat, peaking out of a window, with that ever present grin on his face.

"How did you managed to get down here?" The puppet stared back and Bro begins his look for Dave.

"Dave-o! Little Man! I can't believe I have to resort to this," The last part was muttered, "DeDe!"

"I'm not DeDe!" A tiny head popped out of the snow before it was scooped up.

"You're luckly you're not dead or Jake would have stuffed you."

Snow began to pile outside. Whenever he made a store trip, Bro would walk downstairs but turn back atthe last second. He hated the snow. He had thought Texas would be warmer and less snowy then the other places. You never knew who was hiding out there with all that white stuff.

"Can we go outside again?" too bad for Him, Dave loved the snow. He had never seen so much snow in one place. The only times was when they visted Rose or up north. Dave knew Bro hated snow and that's why he wanted to go outside.

"Dave…"

"Pwease?"

"You're not three anymore that doesn't work."

"I'll clean my room."

"yeah, that's when I'll clean mine."

"I'll…give up my apple juice!"

"You're that desprete?"

"I'LL GIVE UP MY APPLE JUICE AND STAY WITH CAL!" Bro stoped rubbing his temples, looking with disbelief at Dave.

"Your apple juice and Cal? Fine, I'll go with you."

* * *

"Is this apple juice in snow!? Like a snow cone!"

"Dave! Don't touch that! Dude, just don't. Aw man, that's uncool."

* * *

"And that's why we don't lay in the snow. You'll get sick." Bro let out aother loud snezze to prove Dave's point.

"So not cool."

"Bro, need any soup?"

"Don't tell me you've been cooking again."

"Nope. I used the microwave." Dave shoved a spoon full of soup at Bro's face. "Open up or I'll use the airplane." After a long time of tourte for Bro, Dave finally got him to stop. Well, stop trying to fed himself because it's not everyday that Dave gets to spoon fed his older brother.

Dave throws a banket over Bro, "Is that ok?" Picking up a corner of the blanket, Bro's eyebrow raises.

"This is your favorite blanket. Are you sure you can sleep without it?"

"Yep. Nighty night."

"Don't let the smuppets bite."

* * *

On the couch, Bro shifted, his arm resting across his face, sunglasses laying on the arm rest. A cough escaped his mouth. On top of the tv was Cal, on his side, eerily smiling at the room. The heater turned on, masking the suffling comling from the hall. A light beam iliminates the doorway and dust particles become clear. The beam swing back and forth as it serched for a clean pathway. Small hands panted Bro's arm, tugging on his.

"Wha? Dave? Wadda you wan?" slurred Bro, drowsly from sleep.

"I can't sleep." Sitting up, he looks at Dave who wore his red footie pajamas. Both of them wasn't wearing their sunglasses. He could see Dave staring at the ground, shifting at times.

"Blanket?" A nod, "And nightmares?" Another nod. When Bro patted next to him, Dave sits on the couch with Bro holding him close.

"Do you wanna talk to me about it?"

"Clowns. Creppy clowns."

"Man, clowns are scary." They sat in silence before Dave spooke up.

"Do you wanna hear my new rap?" He shrugs and Dave begins to rap. Bro was laying down the beats and all nightmares were forgotten.

"Bro?"

"Yeah."

"Love you."

"Love you too ya little trickster."

_**AN: A headcannon of mine is that Bro is really a caring brother that worries about Dave at times. Dave just made him sound like a total bad a*s to the others because he's afraid they might think Bro was weird and like a mom. By bad a*s I mean like he would attack Dave at random times (he does that) Truthfully, Bro's the guy who would fuss over Dave like mother would at times. Bro still is the awesome dude we all know but that's another part of him. The brother part that jumps out at random intervals. . **_


End file.
